<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Northern Princess by fairgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442527">The Northern Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl'>fairgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your birthday and Aethelred has a surprise in store for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aethelred (Vikings)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Northern Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday fic written for @maggiscarborough 's birthday and initially posted on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a year. It’s been almost a year since you’ve been living in Wessex as Princess Y/N of Mercia, wife of Prince Aethelred. A bitter smile curved your lips. A Viking, daughter of Aslaug and Ragnar, married to a Saxon. If only your parents had been alive…</p><p>Maybe they would have done the same thing after all. Marriages were seen as a good peace offering. There had been no other option anyways. Your brothers did not agree right away but you managed to convince them it would not be that bad. Nothing was waiting for you in Kattegat or elsewhere, and you were tired of playing the Shieldmaiden.</p><p>You sat up on your bed and leaned against the fluffy pillows as your personal servant entered your bedroom with a tray full of food.</p><p>Every day was the same: first me alone, getting ready, going into town to meet your people with your husband next to Alfred and his wife; then, a long second meal with your new family where the two brothers exchanged mostly about politics…and where you would try to have some talk with your sister-in-law. Afterwards, you would spend your afternoon alone reading or walking in the gardens. The last meal was always more joyful and usually finished with Alfred and you playing or talking.</p><p>Alfred was nice, always smiling and he has taught you so many things. Your husband was not that bad but he was…different.</p><p>“You are not hungry, Princess? Or maybe something is wrong with the food?”</p><p>You glanced at the tray that you had barely touched. “Everything is perfect as always, I’m just not hungry today. I think I will get dressed and go to the gardens.”</p><p>“Very well, Princess. Shall I braid your hair?”</p><p>You smiled at that. Braids were the only things you had kept with you. This annoyed Queen Judith a lot and it was so much prettier that what the Saxons did with their hair. Eda had offered to learn how to do it properly in order to please you and you were more than happy to teach her. She was meek, really nice, and more importantly, she was the only person you really talked to apart from Alfred. Judith had always been cold towards you – even if this union had been her idea in the first place. Nobody was never enough for her sons. Poor Elsewith had suffered much more than you…</p><p>Now Judith was gone and everything was less tense, especially between the two brothers. They reminded you of Sigurd and Ivar somehow. Looks like a mother’s love could do some damage anywhere…</p><p>“Here, Princess. You look absolutely magnificent.” She whispered in awe.</p><p>“Thank you, Eda. That will be all.” The servant bowed and left.</p><p>Sighing, you looked around the room. This was your life now. A beautiful Princess, beautiful and pampered…just like your mother. You had done so much not to end up like her, fighting alongside your brothers and vowing never to get married. But here you were, stuck in a loveless marriage. The situation was even worse since you were not even considered useful enough to make babies.</p><p>Every night, you would wait for your husband to visit your chamber and every night, you would fall asleep, crying. Your husband had not laid a hand on you since your wedding night. At first, it was not a bother, quite the contrary but now… Of course, he took care of you and made sure you had everything you needed, he even defended you when his mother used to make any bad comments about you – although you had proved you were capable enough to defend yourself. You had grown quite fond of him but he did not seem to share your feelings. Your pride prevented you from mentioning anything though. You would not beg or make a scene. Never.</p><p>Tears leaked from your eyes and you whipped them away with rage. No, you would not cry today. You inhaled deeply and left your chamber. Some chamber would help you feel better and you might spend a nice birthday, even without your brothers around you.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelred walked up and down the corridors of the castle, looking for his Viking wife. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. His wife was a fierce little thing, sharp and witty. He had to admit he was surprised the first time you had talked back to his mother – and he had smiled every time it had happened. His mother deserved it for planning the whole thing. He still remembered when his mother calmly offered that his son should marry the Ragnarssons’ sister, insisting on the fact that her eldest son would be the perfect match for her. Of course, she would not have given a Viking wife to her precious wife. Aethelred really loved his brother but their mother had made things unbearable between them – at least, on his part.</p><p>Now that Queen Judith was no more, their relationship had improved. You were also free to do what you wanted without being judged. He had even suggested the idea that you could train again but she had politely declined. You did not like it that much, or so you said. You did like spending time in the library or talking with Alfred though. Aethelred was perfectly aware that the relationship with your brother was platonic but he could not help feeling a little bit jealous. You always acted shy and tense when you were around him. Nothing had changed since their wedding night. Aethelred remembered you were both so tense and disdainful towards one another. Nonetheless, he thought it had been pleasurable for you. He could still vividly hear your breathy moans and felt the way you clenched around him when you came. Thus, he had tried to visit you in your chamber but he had heard you crying one night and had gone straight back to his chamber – he had figured you were upset at the idea of him coming to have sex. Maybe you wished for him to woo you in some way before laying with him again so he did his best to please you. And he knew you would like what he had planned for today…</p><p>Feeling suddenly confident, he walked to the gardens in hope to find you. When he spotted you, he approached you quietly. “Wife.”</p><p>Hearing his voice, you turned your head and smiled. “Husband.” You replied shyly. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, there is.” He came closer and gently pecked your cheek. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>Your cheeks turned pink as you were not used to his touch. “Thank you. I’m flattered you remembered.”</p><p>“Of course, I remembered. You’re my wife, aren’t you?”</p><p>He gently took your hand in his and softly stroked the skin with his thumb. Then he raised it to his mouth and kissed the back of your hand. The gesture was nice and innocent but your stomach flipped with pleasure.</p><p>“My Prince!” The moment was broken as a servant addressed your husband. He let go of your hand and took back a serious stance. “Yes?”</p><p>“They’re here.” Ah. Aethelred smiled and held out his hand for you to take – which you did. Together, you took the direction of the castle.</p><p>“Who is this ‘they’ he was talking about?” You asked him curiously.</p><p>He did not answer but gave you an enigmatic smile. Your brows furrowed but you kept following him. It could not be that bad.</p><p>Aethelred led you to the main room of the castle. When he opened the doors, your heart stopped as <em>they </em>came into view.</p><p>“Brothers!” You ran into their arms, tears of joy rolling down your face. You had missed them so much: their laughs, their silliness, their arguments… They were all here – even Bjorn had come with little Siggy, who was not so little anymore.</p><p>“Look at you, niece.” You exclaimed like a proud mother. “Such a strong, beautiful girl..you are magnificent.”</p><p>“So are you, Aunt. A real princess…”</p><p>“She’s right”. Ivar intervened. “You are beautiful, you just look like mother.”</p><p>Your heart clenched. Coming from your youngest brother, it was a real compliment. “Thank you, Ivar.”</p><p>He smiled at you but Sigurd rolled his eyes. “She is more than beautiful.”</p><p>Knowing the situation could turn bad in a few second between your two brothers, you changed the subject. “I can’t believe you decided to surprise me this way. Thank you!”</p><p>Hvitserk chuckled. “Oh, it was all your husband’s doing. He sent us a messenger and asked us to be there on time.”</p><p>You turned around, eyes wide with surprise. Aethelred was standing with Alfred and his wife, patiently waiting while you greeted your brothers. You smiled at him and he smiled back. He really had done that for you!</p><p> </p><p>The banquet your husband had ordered to be prepared was enormous and the food tasted delicious. The feast was a complete delight, you could enjoy the presence of your brothers and niece who would stay for a few days. Everything was going smoothly, Aethelred even agreed to go to Kattegat in the future so you could see your home again.</p><p>“And maybe when you set shore in Kattegat, our future nephew or niece will be with you.” Ubbe added, smirking.</p><p>Aetheldred and you looked at each other, embarrassed. Your husband still gave Ubbe a smile and reacted with a small “Maybe.”</p><p>The answer pleased your brothers but Ubbe frowned and you knew he got something was off.</p><p>He mentioned it to you a few hours later when he took the opportunity to talk with you privately.</p><p>“Is there something wrong between the two of you? He seems to take care of you but if it’s not the case….”</p><p>You shook your head. “Nothing of the sort, Ubbe. He is just not attracted to me, that’s all.” Your cheeks reddened at your words. Saying those words aloud to your brother was humiliating to say the least – even more so when he started laughing.</p><p>“Nonsense!”</p><p>“Ubbe, he…” You lowered your voice. “He hasn’t touched me since our wedding night. I am probably not his type, or he still can’t accept he is married to a Viking woman.” You shrugged your shoulders and acted as if you were not affected, but Ubbe knew better.</p><p>“Talk to him. I’m certain it’s not what you think.” He pointed his chin towards your husband. “I’ve watched him all night and every time, he had his eyes on you. He cares about you. I’m sure of it. The way he looks at you says a lot about his feelings for you.”</p><p>Feelings for you. Aethelred had feelings for you. Ubbe’s words were ringing in your head. What is he was right? Maybe there was just some misunderstanding between the two of you.</p><p>And what if he was wrong, though? Yeah, what if?</p><p>This was ridiculous. You were a strong Viking woman deep down and you should not be afraid to talk with your husband.</p><p>You thanked your brother and walked to the place where your husband was, sitting down next to him. The moment he looked up at you, you cupped his cheeks and leaned over to kiss him strongly. At first, you felt him tense a bit. Then, he quickly melted and embraced you. You explored each other’s mouths feverishly. There was some energy and despair in the kissed you shared. You had waited so long for that.</p><p>When your lips parted, Aethelred put his forehead against yours. His hot breath mingled with yours. “What was that for, wife?”</p><p>“Thank you for today. No one had ever done such a nice thing for me. Plus, I really wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>“No complaints here.” He laughed. The sound made your heart flutter. You had never heard it before.</p><p>“Would you like to come to my room tonight?” There, you said it.</p><p>He stopped laughing, his fair eyes took a darker shade. “I would love that.” He stood up and took your hand. “Let’s go. I think we waited long enough.”</p><p>You could not agree more so you stood up as well and followed him. On your way out, you saw Ubbe wink at you. His words came back into your head. A niece of a nephew could be here when you set shore on Kattegat. Maybe even two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>